The Follower
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Unexpected suspension of DUO and A follower who is behind them for a long time... what will be the DUO next steps will DUO suppose to fall in Trap ...
1. Warm up

**The Follower**

CID bureau is busy due to yesterday's news…. Some members from CID head quarters will be on Visit of CID Mumbai…. They will check all the case files also will check the personal and professional life of each CID officer to protect CID from corruption and also they can keep the reputation of CID….

ACP informs all that they need to behave in more professional manner… For Mumbai CID team its big task as for most of them it's like a second home… DAYA ABHIJEET ACP FREDY spends more than 14 years at this place….

Entering in ACP sir's cabin after knocking… salute seiners…. Giving all reports regarding case in formal manner….. It also a trend in CID other than CID Mumbai that CID officers never visit forensic lab….. Forensic team issues a report and CID officers refer to it…..

But all this things they never follow…... CID Mumbai including forensic department is not just a team of few peoples which works together but it's a family…

CID Mumbai officers are all set to face their guest but the problem is Two seiner officers of CID Mumbai are on secret mission and CID Mumbai team is not able to contact them… they will return on the same day when their guest are coming…..

ACP is in real tension….. He knows their informal behavior not only with each other but also with ACP sir….. He decided to leave the message for DUO at their house…..

Finally the day comes…

Abhijeet gets down from Bangalore flight and Daya from Delhi flight at Mumbai airport….

Abhijeet enters in to lobby with one of the airhostess….. he is flirting with Her…..

While Daya was much irritated….. As a girl in flight continuously staring him… he got embarrassed with…. Now also that girl is following him…..

Daya saw Abhijeet and run towards him…. Daya is so happy to see his Abhi in this embarrassing situation and also they are meeting after 10 days mission…. he did not notice that Abhijeet is with a girl….

Daya (in hurry pat on the shoulder of Abhijeet): Abhi thank god tum milgaye…

Abhijeet stops for a while and turn… seeing all embarrassed Daya Abhijeet look back of Daya saw a girl staring at him…

Abhijeet smiles naughtily and ask

Abhijeet: kab se….. (His eyes are full with naughtiness)

Daya with embarrassed look and complaining tone like child: Delhi airport se…

Abhijeet same teasing tone: tumne bat ki….

Daya in anger: abbey chal pehele yaha se…

Just same time Daya looks at other side of Abhijeet as beautiful airhostess staring at them

Abhijeet after noticing Daya's questioning look….. Just wink at him… Daya smiles and node as he understand what Abhijeet is doing…

Abhijeet: Daya yeh Shwetta hai…. or Shwetta yeh Daya hai mera dost

Daya smiles and Say Hello

Shwetta: Hello Daya….. Abhijeet kya yeh bhi aapki tarah CID officer hai…

Abhijeet: Haan….

Swetta: Ohh Matcho man aap jaise officers humari raksha kar rahai hai toh fikar karne ki kya jarurat hai…. waise Abhijeet aapke dost kafi handsome hai…..

On this comment Daya drag Abhijeet in irritation while Abhijeet laughing likes a mad man…..

They took taxi and decided to go at Bureau directly…. As they are missing their dearest bureau and also the team members…..

Abhijeet and Daya enter in to Bureau and saw an unusual scene….. All are working on respective desk silently even Tasha and Vivek are also on their perspective desk ….. when DUO enters inside all stands up and salutes them with good morning…

Daya and Abhijeet shares shocking expression… They never saw such a formal behavior of their team members….. Fredy comes to them to inform about their guest but before that DUO enters directly into ACP sir's cabin with questioning expression…. They are stunt as ACP sir are seating with someone…. A very familiar member for them….. now they understand what's going on in bureau…. But it's too late…..

The person front of ACP sir is burring in anger…

The person (In angry and harsh tone): ACP aap in do senior officers ko CID trends bilkul nahi pata yeh kya pehen ke aaye hai yeh log... na file hai na kuch….. or toh or pura language sath me hi leke aaye hai….. Case ki reporting kaise karte hai…. Evidence kaise submit karte hai sub batana padega kya… sikhana padega woh bhi CID me 15 sal bitane ke bad…

ACP sir tries hard to cover up: Arre mathur wh maine hi kaha tha ki dono directly bureau aa jaye case ko report karna…. Issi liye…..

Before ACP could complete his sentence… Mathur again burst in anger…..

Mathur: acha toh knock kue nahi kiya salute bhi nahi na sidhe khade hai... ACP tumne aapne juniors ko sir pe chadha ke rakha hai…. Forensic ki doctor direct inhe phone karke report deti hai….. (Daya gives nauty look to Abhijeet as Mathur is talking about Tarika) ek sub inspector ek senior inspector ko informally bulati hai naam se bulati hai (This time its Abhijeet turns he gives same look Daya and Daya is embarrassed and turn his head down….. Abhijeet try hard not to burst in laugh on Daya's reaction)….. Woh kuch nahi inn ke iss behaviour ko dekh te hue inhe toh ek mahine ke liye suspend karna chahiye per inn ke capabilities ko dekh te hue mai inhe ek halfte ke liye suspend kar raha hue….

DUO and ACP share shocking expression…

As DUO on secret mission their batches are already in bureau so they silently hand over their guns to ACP and move out…..

All team members outside are shocked and want to come and meet DUO as their dearest senior officers are on secret mission for last 10 days all are missing them badly… But DUO with eyes only stop everyone… Abhijeet and Daya went close to Fredy…. Who immediately salutes them…..

Abhijeet and Daya feel bad as they never things any of their team is junior to them…..

Daya pat on Fredy's sholder….

Abhijeet in low tone: ACP sir ka khayal rakhana…

Now they are completely out from bureau and come near to qualis….

Abhijeet and Daya share dishearten look with each other but same time a boyish grin appear on Daya's face… Abhijeet just give him degusting took and took out pen knife from pocket and only one try qualis door is open…

Daya sat on driving seat and opens the passenger door for Abhijeet….. Abhijeet sat with same annoyed face…..

Abhijeet: Daya ek CID officer hoke gayi chura rahai ho…..

Daya smiles: boss aapni darling ko leke ja raha hue…. ab issme duniya ko bura lage toh lage…

Daya wink at Abhijeet and both burst in to laughter…..

Who knows better than Daya about his Darling… only with a small trick Qualis started and and both out from bureau premises in bullet speed…

**What's next….. Will DUO enjoy their week….. Or ACP succeeds in cancelation of DUO's suspension….. or something else will happened… **


	2. SMS Trail

DUO are busy in chit chat sharing information plus instances which they face in their undercover operation….

Suddenly Abhijeet ask Daya to stop the Qualis...

Abhijeet: Daya bas yaha left me gadi laga do…..

Daya: arre boss kya hua…. Aaise achanak gadi kue rok di

Abhijeet (in serious tone): Muse kuch awaje sunayi de rahi hai…. koi jor jor se chikh raha hai…

Daya giving a surprise expression: kone or muse toh koi aawaje nahi sunayi de rahi hai….

Abhijeet (with same serious tone): dekho thik se suno qualis me koi chikh raha hai….. keh raha hai ki muse khana do khana do….

Abhijeet change his expression and with naughtyness puch on Daya's tummy….. a mischief smile comes on his face...

Daya in angry tone: koi nahi chila raha hai… or agar hai bhi toh chilaane do usse...

Abhijeet gets down and comes towars Daya's side: abbey chal natak band kar

Daya same angry tone: nahi mai diet pe hue…..

Abhijeet (sarcastic tone): achaaaa… soch lo bill me de raha hue….

Daya like a small boy jump from qualis: chalo jaldi chalo muse bohot bhuk lag rahi hai….

Daya move ahead and back side Abhijeet: (murmur)nuatanki….. he shook his head like issaka kuch nahi ho sakta and in laud tone: Abey ruk mai bhi aa raha hue…..

Daya: haan tumhe toh aana hi hai bill joh pay karna hai….

Same time Abhijeet receives a message... After watching mobile screen he becomes serious... he reads it and looks here and there… Daya is at restaurants doorsteps and realized that Abhijeet not yet reached to him ….. so he turns to see….. after watching Abhijeet in tension….. He calls him

Daya: Abhi ab tumhe koi aawaje sunai nahi de rahi hai kya….

Abhijeet move towards Daya... quickly he changes his expression... Daya and Abhijeet enjoyed their food in good mood…. Daya did not asked anything to Abhijeet…. He knows Abhijeet well….. when Abhijeet wants to tell him he will tell…..

Abhijeet paid the bill and give compliment to Daya's food test…..

Abhijeet: Daya yaar tera bhi jawab nahi koi bhi hotel ho waha kya acha milta hai tuse barabar yaad reheta hai…..

Daya make a child face : kya kare boss pet ka sawal hai…

Abhijeet punch on his tummy and both move out

Abhijeet again received a message….. Again he becomes serious….. but this time he manage himself well

Abhijeet's house which currently a ABHIJEET & DAYA house as Daya sold his house and still interior of their new house is not completed they are staying at Abhijeet's house…..

Abhijeet enters in to house first…. And surprise his house is so clean and some seating arrangements are changed…. Then he check out his room its also perfect but minor changes are there…..

Now Daya is also there…. He check his room its also clean with some changes…..

Abhijeet: AAIN yeh sab kisane kiya….

Daya: Muskaan or Tarika hongi….

Abhijeet: nahi Daya kuch gadbad lag rahi hai…..

When they are doing their conversation one more message pope up on Abhijeet's mobile… and now he is worried…

Daya come in front of Abhijeet…. His eyes are fixed on Abhijeet

Abhijeet: arrrrrreeee… Da… daya .. aaise…. Aaise kya dekh rahai hoo…. HAAIN

Daya still staring…. No questions nothing just a look…. Abhijeet knows that look… He understand now Daya will not leave him till he tell him all which he is hiding from Him….

Abhijeet: Daya koi message kar rahai subah se…

Daya in teasing tone: romatic messages kya

Abhijeet: Daya serious matter hai….

Daya still teasing Abhijeet: Accccchhhhaaaa…. Wise kaise pata chala ki woh ladki hai…..

Abhijeet hand over mobile to Daya

Daya started reading messages:

1. at 9.30 Abhijeet at Mumbai airport:

Aaise Air hostess ke sath flirt karke humara dil na jalayi ye hum bhi chahane wale hai tumhare jara humse bhi mila kijiye…

2. at 12.30 Daya and Abhijeet at outside the Hotel

Hmmm nice choice of restaurant….. yaha ki Punjabi dishes bohot achi hai… try jarur karana….. or Daya ko bhi khilana….. waise bhi uss petu ko toh kafi jada bhuk lagati hai…..

Daya shares an angry look with Abhijeet….

3. at 2 pm after DUO's lunch

Hmmmm bas Daya ki tariff meri nahi maine bhi toh suggest kiya tha….. waise yaha bahar paan kafi acha milta hai….. try karo… muse pata hai tumhai paan kafi pasand hai…..

4. at 2.15 pm DUO back in qualis with out having pan

arre kya hua pan khane ka mood nahi hai chalo koi bat nahi... kabhi hum sath me khayenge...

5. at 3pm DUO's House

Ghar acha rakha hai na tumhara….. haan kuch chiijo ki jagah muse pasand nahi aayi isse liye change kiya….. waise Daya ko bolo aapna cupbourd thoda toh sahi dhang se rakhai kitana mess tha…. Pata hai pure 2 ghante lage thik karne mai….. per koi bat nahi tum dono ke liye itana toh kar hi sakti hue…. Kue ki tum dono special ho bohot special

Daya is in anger check the number…..

Abhijeet: koi fayada nahi…. Private number se messages hai… pata lagane ka koi tarika nahi hai….

Suddenly his eyes flash a light as he gets an idea….. he gives an meaning full look at Daya… and both rush towards Abhijeet's cupboard…. Abhijeet took his CID kit and take out spray required to take figure prints…

They move towards Daya's cubourd….. Daya takes Magnifying glass and Abhijeet spray some liquid on cupboards door… They found some figure prints…. Abhijeet checks it on his laptop Data base….. but its only Abhijeet's Daya's and Muckaan's no one else figure prints are there…

Abhijeets mobile again beeps…. Daya eagerly watching Abhijeet to know whats the next message is…..

Abhijeet reads the message: mere finger prints dhund rahai ho… Jaan mai itani bewkuf toh nahi….. chalo ab aaram karo mission me sone ko nahi mila hoga…

Daya and Abhijeet are in big shock they check their rooms and whole house no secret camera found… not even a small bug...

Abhijeet with irritation: Camera nahi hai bug bhi nahi hai….. fir usse kaise pata ki hum kya kar rahai hai…..

Daya: haan Abhijeet baki sari bate bahar hue toh yeh keh sakte hai ki koi humare piche tha… per ghar ke under hum kya kar rahai hai…. yeh usse kaise pata…

Abhijeet: Daya wahi humesha wala petara aajamake dekhe…. Shayad kuch ho jaye…

Daya boyish grin on his face and teasing tone: boss mai toh kar lunga per tum kya tum kar paoge

Abhijeet with loud tone and in anger: AAAIN kue kue nahi kar sakata haan…

Daya become serious and scare as if he got scare with Abhijeet's Daat: Nahi woh ladki hai…. tumse flirt kar rahi hai… toh ….

Abhijeet gives an angry look toh him….. Daya got up like a small kid and started walking towards his room….. after two three steps….

He turns and: Abhijeet woh airhostess ka naam kya tha…

Abhijeet: AAIN usaka kya….

Daya: Nahi Tarika ko batana tha….

Abhijeet gets up and Daya ke bache…..

Daya sleeps from there and enters in to his room…..

While Abhijeet with smile enters in his room… both in no time fall in sleep as they are too tired in that mission….

**Who is that girl giving open challenge to DUO…. Is it a trap….. are DUO in any danger…. Will DUO inform ACO sir about it….**


	3. Prediction of Danger

**Prediction of Danger for Abhijeet**

After a sleep of 4 hours, Daya got up and comes out from his room with stretching his body…..

Abhijeet with coffee mug seated on dining table busy on his phone a quite smile flashing on his lips…

Daya teasing him: kya boss muskura rahai ho woh bhi akele akele naya message aaya hai kya….

Abhijeet still watching at mobile: haan Fredy ka message aaya hai CID joke bheja hai… sunoge

Daya settle down on Dining tables chair which is opposite to Abhijeet still giving disbelieving look to Abhijeet

Daya: sunao sunao

Abhijeet started in serious tone: Tumhare pyar me hume nind nahi aati….

Daya: Kiske Dr. Tarikake ya woh message wali ke…..

Abhijeet angry tone: tumhe sunana hai ya mai….

Daya: Acha acha samaj gaya Dr. Tarikake….. (Abhijeet blushed but then in angry face try to move)

Daya stands up and grab Abhijeet's hand: acha baba ab chup chap sununga….

Abhijeet still with angry face: pehele kan pakado fir sunaunga…

Daya with innocent face grab Abhijeet's ears

Abhijeet: abbey mere nahi khud ke…..

Daya with same innocence: kue mere ya tumhare koi farak padta hai kya…

Abhijeet pats his head where Daya gives a boys grin

Abhijeet started again: Tumhare pyar me hume nind nahi aati…. Or Daya do thappad na laga de tab tak mujhrimo ko akal nahi aati...

Daya made an annoyed face: yaar yeh Fredy humesha mere uppar hi joke banata hai or mere alawa sare members ko forward karta hai…

Abhijeet: hmmmm yeh toh hai…. Kam karte hai aaj ussaki akal thikane lagate hai….. (Abhijeet gives a meaning full smile to Daya)

Daya: hmmmm nahi choda aapna hi sathi hai Huk banata hai

And both started laughing…. Suddenly door bell rings

Daya in laughter opens the door…. And suddenly stops laughing…. Where Abhijeet still enjoying that funny movement….

Suddenly Abhijeet also stops laughing and gives mar gaye look to Daya….

The new entry: haso or haso khushiya manao….. award milne wala kam joh kiya hai dono ne….. CID ke do snr inpectors suspend hue hai… Vivek jao jara jake mithai lao….

Vivek standing still not able to understand what to do…. Abhijeet in front of ACP sir with head down while Daya at Back side signaling Vivek not to move…..

ACP in anger: Vivek jao kaha na….

Vivek gives help less look to Daya…. while Daya cleared his throat and with much efforts…..

Daya: haan Vivek jao jao… or haan yaha pasme Ramu halwai ki Dukan hai waha pe ladu kafi ache milte hai…. ek kam karna adha kilo leke aana… aaj toh 5-6 ladu me hi kha jaunga bohot bhuk lag rahi hai…..

Abhijeet trying to control but then slowly slowly burst in to laughter Vivek who is beside joins Abhijeet…..

ACP gives angry look to Abhijeet then Vivek and then turn to Daya who is standing at Door with childish face…..

Daya: sir maine kya kiaya aapne hi toh kaha…. Maine toh bas…..

ACP: aane pet ka socha… haina…..

ACP shaking his finger turn to Abhijeet: issaka kya karu mai…..

Abhijeet still smilling: sir jane dijiye aap hi ke ladale chiranjeev hai…..

ACP: patting his head: haan woh bhi hai…. and burst in laughter…..

All settle down in DUO's hall

ACP in serious tone: Dekho Daya Abhijeet mai iss bar shayad khuch bhi nahi kar paunga…. Tum dono ke yeh halftha ghar pe hi gujarna hoga….. mai koshish kar raha hue per….

DUO look at each other…. Both are annoyed to look there senior's helpless look…..

Daya: arre sir aap khud ko kue dosh de rahai hai…. hum bhale hi duty pe nahi hai…. per abhi bhi team ke sath hai….. CID ka kam humari jindagi hai…. marte dam tak nahi chutega yah kam….. kue Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet gives reassuring look to Daya and added

Haan sir Daya thik keh raha hai…..

After some usual chit chat ACP and Vivek left the place…..

Daya: Abhi yaar bhuk lag rahi hai Dinner ke liye bahar chale…..

Abhijeet in excitement: Chalo aaj me tumhe special dinner karwata hue…..

Daya gives shocking expression and thinking: kuch gadbad hai boss….. Abhijeet joh message padh raha tha woh Fredy ka joke nahi tha…. Koi or hi bat thi…..

Abhijeet: abbey koi bat nahi hai chal abhi….

Bothe in qualis Abhijeet on driving seat while Daya at passenger seat…..

Suddenly Daya's mobile beep he read the message and shocked…

Abhijeet by eyes ask him whats the matter…..

Daya read the message bit louder…..

"Arre aaj Driver change ho gaya bas issi liye muse message receiver bhi change karana pada… Khana khane ja rahai ho… jao jao…. Per Abhijeet ko bolo waha ussake liye khatara hai bachake rahai na….."

Daya become worried while Abhijeet is relaxed….

Daya in worried tone: Abhi gadi ghuma lo ghar chalte hai…

Abhijeet teasing Daya: kue Snr Inspector Daya kya hua Darr gaye…

Daya in irritation as Abhijeet still driving: HAAN DARGAYA hue ab chalo Ghar jake magi khayenge….. per hume kisi restaurant me nahi jana hai.

Abhijeet consoling him: Arre Daya hum kahi or nahi Tarika ke ghar ja rahai hai… duper me mai jab coffee pi raha tha tab Tarika ka sms aaya tha…. Ussaki ek dost aayi hai or Muskaan bhi wahi aane wali hai toh hume bhi bulaya hai ussane…..

Daya thinking toh yeh message yeh kya hai…. yeh joh bhi hai message bhej raha hai woh humare piche hai…..

Abhijeet noticed that Daya is still thinking….. so initiated

Abhijeet: Daya humne decide kiya hai toh wahi karenge…. Tum fikar mat karo sab thik hoga…..

Daya just smile but still worried…..

**Author's Note**

**Is the follower is right this time... Is there is real trouble waiting for Abhijeet... but where...**


	4. Abhijeet in danger

**Hey guys Reviews kaha hai...  
**

**I am sorry for late short and full off spelling mistakes update  
**

**but I am too much busy in my office  
**

**Abhijeet in danger**

They reach in front of Tarika's house…

Daya initiated and rang the bell….. servant opens the door…..

Daya followed by Abhijeet enters inside the house….. in the hall Tarika's Bhabhi standing with gread smile on face…..

T's Bhabhi: Aayiye bhaithiye…. aap log enjoy kijiye hum log movie dekhane jar aha hai… cartoon flim mere bête ko bohot pasand hai…

With this words three of them left the place….. Abhijeet and Daya sat on sofa with comfort…..

Abhijeet is about to call Tarika at same time…

Tarika followed by Muskaan enters in to room… Abhijeet and Daya stands to greet leadies…. They are so happy…. Meeting each other after around twelve days… last they meet before went on secret mission…..

Muskaan Push herself to Daya…. and Daya hug her back….. While Abhijeet incited to Tarika and Hug her…. When he release her he noticed a familiar face steering him….. he went back like he gets a electric shock….. Tarika looks worried on Abhijeet;s reaction….. Daya also give him Kya hua boss look…

Muskaan: Arre DADA kya hua… arre haan introduced karwana bhul gayi yeh Tarika ki dost hai…..

Abhijeet murmur her name: Shwetta

Tarika gives him a unbelievable look: Haan Shwetta…. Per tumhe kaise pata….

Abhijeet gives ab toh mai gaya look to Daya and Daya remembers the message he received in qualis…

Shwetta: mai batati hue Tarika…. Yeh Abhijeet muse flight me mile the… kafi dilchasp insane hai…

Tarika gives understanding look to Abhijeet and went close to him: haan bikul innnka dil kafi jada hi lagata hai kayi jagah…..

She push herself to Abhijeet and murmur in his ears: toh flight me bhi tum flirt karna nahi chodoge or woh bhi meri hi dost se…..

Abhijeet with slow tone: arre muse kaha pata tha ki yeh tumhari dost hai warana mai thodi na issake sath flirt karta

Tarika interrupt: kisi or ke sath karte….

Abhijeet in hurry: haan…. Tarika gives an angry look to him and he realizes his mistake: nahi mera matlab hai haan…. Nah matalab…..

Tarika in anger: tumhe mai bad me dekhati hue….. abhi chup rahai….

Abhijeet like a small child keep finger on his lips…

Daya burst in to laughter….

Muskaan standing with Smiling face standing near to him…..

Shwetta now initiated towards Daya: Hi Daya tum toh wala se aaise chale gaye jaise maine koi joradar jhataka diya ho….. arre tariff hi toh kithi sach me you are really so much dashing…. Tumpe toh hajaro ladkiya marti hongi….. sach sach batana kitani girl friends hai…

Daya is standing still on this comment he did not understand what should be his reaction…..

Tarika and Abhijeet now giggling on Daya….. Abhijeet takes advantage and Put his hand on Tarika's waist while Tarika removes it instantly…

Muskaan comes to rescue her Boyfriend: Nahi Shwetta….. ek hi hai or woh mai hue…

She Pulll Daya a bit towards her…

Shwetta laugh: Muskaan intana confidence…..Achi bat hai but kahi yeh over confidence toh nahi…

Muskaan become serious but Daya gives a assuring smile… and

Muskaan: Haan shwetta Hajaro ladkiya joh iss jhale pe marti hongi…. Per issaki life me sirf mai hue….. or mai hi rahungi…

Shwetta: itana bharosa….

Muskaan: Akhir CID snr Inspector se pyaar kiya hai itana bharosa toh hoga hi na….

Abhijeet gets closer to Tarika and whisper in her ears

Abhijeet: Dekho sikho kuch ek CID officer pe bharosa karna chahiye tumhe

He smiles to her but she gives a dare look to him and murmer

Tarika: Daya or Abhijeet mai bohot farak hai…. You are in big trouble Abhijeet

Daya who is standing besides overhears this convo and just smiled…

After that they enjoyed dinner and DUO are in qualis to back to home

Although they want to stay but Tarika push Abhijeet out and Muskaan wants to protect Daya from Swetta…..

Daya on driving seat and Abhijeet besides him

A message popes up on Abhijeet's mobile

Abhijeet read it loudly

Dekha kaha tha na ki waha mat jao khatara hai per tum ho ke mante hi nahi… Ek bar toh meri bat man jao… Abhi jake Raghu pan wale se milo ….. tumhara khabari haina…. Ussake pass khafi information hai….

Abhijeet looks at Daya…..

Daya in confused tone: Akhir isse kaise pata ki Swetta waha Tarika ke ghar pe hai…. or hum wahi ja rahai hai…

Abhijeet in deep thoughts…. Daya also thinking and driving… both are recollecting all things happened in last few days….. to get some information about that Follower

Same time Abhijeet's Phone rings….. Abhijeet saw the caller ID and Shock its Raghu paan wala he called Abhijeet to meet him…

Abhijeet cuts the call and Daya move qualis towards Shop os Raghu paan wala…

**Author's note**

Kone hai yeh follower joh rakha raha hai DUO se judi her bat ki khabar... Yeh Dost hai Ya dushaman...


	5. Starting of Danger

**The Danger**

They reach at Raghu paan wala's shop….

Abhijeet: Arre bhai Daya yaha ke jaisa paan na duniya mai kahi nahi milta…

Daya: acha chalo chakh ke dekhte hai… Do paan lagana special wale….. supari nahi…

Raghu: arre Sahab khake dekho raghu ko yaad karo ge…..

Raghu handover to packets of paan to Daya and Abhijeet give a 500 Rs note to him…

Then DUO settled in qualis…. After having paan…. Abhijeet read the paper in which paan has been rapped…

A silent place…. Innova comes in rash and stops…

ACP comes out from it… he headed towards a small home… two girls are seating inside….

ACP in rash: kue bulaya muse yaha…. Pata hai na mission kahatareme pad sakta hai…

One girl: sir Daya or Abhijeet ka koi pata nahi hai…. dono aapne ghar pe nahi hai….. humne check kiya hai…

ACP: arre toh kahi ghum rahai honge ussame pareshan hone wali kya bat hai…..

2nd Girl: sir hum unhe track nahi kar pa rahai hai….. Qualis ke GPRS ki location hai unnaka naya ghar per waha unka koi ata pata nahi hai…..

ACP: hmmm toh issi liye tumne yeh soch liya ki woh musibat me hai…..

2nd girl: haan sir unke mobiles bhi band hai…. issi liye humne aap ko call kiya socha shayad aap ko kuch pata hai…..

ACP: agar woh muse bata ke aaise kam karne lage toh…. Khair chodo… woh log jaha bhi honge sahi salamat honge…. Dono sath me achanak gayab hue hai matalb koi bat toh hai…

1st Girl: sir woh log Raghu se mile the or shayad Raghune woh information unn tak pohocha bhi di hai…

ACP: hmmmm… Toh ab kuch na kuch khichadi pak rahi hai inn logo ke shaitani dimag me…..

Girls giggle where ACP also smiles….

AT Unknown place… 12.30 PM….

Two mans are standing with a briefcase in their hand… every passing minute increasing their tension…. Both are silent…. Two girls come from cross side road…

M1: kitani der lagadi….. code word bolo

G1: diwaro ke bhi kan hote hai

M2: usse katana jaruri hota hai….

G2: code word mach hogaya…. Ab yeh bag hume dedo…..

M1: itani bhi kya jaldi hai…. tumdo kya samajti ho hum budhu hai….. CID forensic ki ek doctor or ek officer milke humari puri gang ko pakad lengi…

Both girls try to take out there guns but more two men come and grab them from behind….

They drag girls in to a Van and move ahead….

A small yard….. a small shed was made there….. nobody else was there except the new comers….. four men gets out of VAN… they drag girls inside the shed….. girls are trying hard to get free but not able to as men's grip is too tight…..

M1: yaar ab pata chal raha hai yeh CID wale din raat kam kaise kar lete hai…. or woh bhi itane josh me…..

M4: kue aaisa kya pata chala hai tumhe…..

M2 wink at others: arre itani khubsurat nashili ladkiya joh kam karti hai unnke sath…

He try to touch one girls face….. who turn her face to protect…

G1: tum log hume yaha kue leke aayeho… chodo hume….

M3: chod de aaise hi chod de…. Arre jane man abhi toh maja aana start hua hai… Abhi tumhare badle CID ke do Snr Inspectors ka sodha karna baki hai…

Girls get shocked and try to move….. but mens give them seductive injection and both went in to deep sleep…..

M2: Boss ko phone kartre hai….

ACP is annoyed with the inspection officers as because of them DUO are not on there duty….. he also worried for DUO's sudden disappearance…..

ACP's phone started ringing….

ACP: hello…. Haan Salunke bolo kya bat hai…..

Salunke: ACP Tarika gayab hai…. pichale 4 ghanto se usaka koi ata pata nahi hai…. phone band hai or woh aapne ghar pe bhi nahi hai…..

ACP: kya thik hai mai dekhata hue…..

ACP cuts the call…. Same time tasha knock the cabins door… after saluting ACP

Tasha: Sir pichale 4 ghanto se Muskaan gayab hai….. usse ek phone aaya or woh chali gayi ussake thik 15 minute bad usaka phone bhi band hogaya hai…

ACP: yeh ho kya raha hai… pehele Abhijeet or Daya or ab Muskaan or Tarika…. Kahi koi badi musibat toh nahi aane wali….

ACP orders all to search every possible place to find 4 CID officers…

The day passes….. in the evening all came with empty hands….

No news about DUO…..

At a yard

Girls are standing with paining head in front of boss…

Boss: bolo woh dono kaha hai…

G1: hume kaise pata hoga….

Boss: acha tumhe nahi pata….

He takes out gun and about to fire at same time…. He receives a phone call listening which he burst in to anger….. and brack his mobile my smashing it on floor…..

**Any one can guess who are those girls which got kidnapped**?


	6. Forgive & Forget

**Forgive & Forget**

Boss to M1: Raghu inn dono ko abhi ke abhi yaha se leke jao… or (to M2) hamare goadown khali karwao jald se jald….. kisi ne humari tip di hai local police ko… malad wale goadown pe red padi hai acha hua waha kam mal tha….

At different place like a goadown….. Bosss and around 20 peoples are there…. Busy in arranging some cartons…

The two girls are tied to chairs…..

G1: hum yaha fase hai yeh ACP sir ko kaise batayenge…

G2: hume Daya or Abhijeet ko bhi toh kahabar karni hai… kuch samaj me nahi aa raha hai ki kaise ho gaya yeh sab hum itani hoshiyari se kam kiya tha….

G1: kisine humari tip di hogi…..

G2: per kisane….

Boss overheard this conversation and smiled…

Same time in a small house… Abhijeet Muskaan and Tarika are lying on floor….. the door was closed…. Abhijeet regain his consciousness…. He gets up and runs towards door…. Abhijeet started beating door…. With that voice Tarika and Muskaan gets up…. Both are confused…

Tarika with concern: Abhijeet kya hua iss tarah se door pe bang kue kar rahai ho…..

Abhijeet still trying to open the door: tumhe yaha kuch gadbad lag rahi hai…..

Suddenly Muskaan grab a note which is lying under her cell phone…..

Muskaan read it and shocked… Tarika grab that note from Muskaan's hand and read it loudly….

Abhi…..

Mai ja raha hue…..

Daya

Abhijeet (in frustration give a loud bang on door): Daya ke bache… kisane kaha tha waha akele jan ke liye…. Tu mil muse iss bar toh teri aaisi pitayi karunga ki…..

Suddenly door gets open…. And Daya enters inside with some food packets… Muskaan gets up and hug him tightly…

Where Abhijeet looking at him shockingly…

Daya is also shock on Muskaan and Abhijeet's reaction…

Tarika: Daya yeh kya hai….. She stands in front of Daya with Note in hand…..

Daya: arre bhuk lag rahi thi iss liye khana lane gaya rha…. Tum log so rahai the toh note chod di… waise bhi humare cell phones band hai toh contact kaise karta…. (in confused tone) Per tum logo aaisa kue… ohhhhh ohhhhhh OMG kahi tum logone yeh toh nahi socha ki mai…. He toughch his fourhead with his pam and started laughing badly… Abhijeet started punching him….. and Muskaan bits him on his chest as Daya still holding her with his one hand on her waist…

Tarika (in anger): Muskaan Abhijeet se kaho usaka dimag itana chalta hai na ussaki wajah se ussane hume dara diya….. toh ab Daya ko marna band kare…..

Abhijeet give shocking expression to Daya….. and Daya gives pride look to him…

Muskaan (shift a bit towards Tarika): woho Tarika tum Daya ki side le rahi ho…..

Tarika: haan toh…. Woh sahi hai iss liye ussaki side le rahi hue…

Abhijeet in convincing tone: Tarika common yaar maine kitani bar sorry bola kan bhi pakade the…. Ab toh maf kardo…..

Tarika (show her back to all): Daya aapne dost ko bolo ussaki aasi bate muse pighala nahi sakti…..

Daya gives look to annoyed Abhijeet and

Daya (in childish tone): Tarika sorry pehele mai kuch kha lu fir tum joh bolo gi woh issase keh dunaga promise…

Tarika turn towards them and look at Abhijeet who is looking at her with one hand on Daya's shoulder…

Tarika turn towards Daya and take food stuff from his hand Muskaan place paper plates and they eat…. Abhijeet still trying be close to Tarika who is showing No response board to him….

Daya (placing his place in dustbin): So guys ready for action….. plan sab ko dhyan me hai…..

Daya place his right hand front and other three places there right hand on it….

Abhijeet (turn to a CID officer with serious note): Mangu ne humari yaha hone ki khabar unn logo tak pohocha di hai….. woh log hume contact jarur karenge…

Daya (moving towards Abhijeet) unnki demad toh hume nahi pata per hume yeh sab CID team se chupke karna hai…. iss waqt humare pass sirf do guns hai….. or woh guns tum dono ( he poited towards Tarika and Muskaan) aapne se alag nahi hone dogi… Guns sirf protection ke liye istamal hongi… hume yeh nahi bhulana hai ki CID tem ke do members unnki girft me hai…

Tarika and Muskaan node….

Muskaan: Daya muse lagta hai ki humse jada iss guns ki jarurat tum dono ko hai…

When Daya or Abhijeet about to say something…..

Tarika takes her gun and put in front of Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet in Anger takes that gun and place in Tarika's hand again…..

Abhijeet still holding Tarika's hand: for god seck Tarika itana bharosa toh mus per kar hi sakti ho ki iss gun ke bager bhi mai inn gundo se ladha sakta hue….. ya ab meri CID officer hone ki kabiliyat per bhi shuk hai tumhe….

He is looking at strait in Tarika's eyes with firry and hurt look….. Tarika's body shakes with his words… she does not able to meet his eyes she low her eyes and put that gun in her waist band… and HUG Abhijeet tightly with pure love…. Abhijeet feels relax after that HUG….. he spend two painful nights a full day… both are lost in each other….. Tarika's eyes are watery by that time…

Muskaan look at Daya who is smiling at His friend…. He know how much stress Abhijeet has from that night… he come closer to Muskaan and put his hand on her sholder….. both share Happy look for some time….. and Then Tarika and Abhijeet relies their presents….. They apart from each other…..

Tarika and Muskaan grab their and move towards door….

Daya: best luck Musi Besk look Tarika…. Tum dono per iss plan ki kamiyabi depend hai toh give ur best….

Abhijeet show thumbs up to Tarika…. she assured him by sweet smile…

Both girls move out….. now Daya and Abhijeet are waiting for call from kidnapper…

Daya (place a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder): Abhijeet tumhe itani badi bat nahi keheni chahiye thi…. tumhari uss harkat per naraj hona usska huk tha…

Abhijeet (give helpless look to him): yaar pata nahi shayad frustration me nikal gayi woh bat muh se…

Daya (node as he can understand): Chalo bhul jao sab and aage se yeh ladkiyo se flirtinh karna toh jara sambhal ke pata nahi kon Tarika ki behen dost ya koi or rishtedar nikal aaye…

A naughty glance of Daya made Abhijeet laugh…..

Girls comes out from a small lane both are covering their face with scarf….

Muskaan look at Tarika who is still struggling with to come out from trans of Abhijeet's painful words: Tarika….. ab bhul jao unn bato ko….. Dada ka yeh matlab nahi tha….

Tarika: Janti hue Muskaan….. she thinks to herself its better to FORGIVE and FORGET

** Who are those girls... what are the plan made by DUO...**


	7. Meeting with Follower

**Meeting with Follower**

After a hour….. Daya and Abhijeet got a note at their door steps…. Both take that note inside the house and read it…

ACP passing in bureau… Vivek and Fredy enter with a man…

Vivek push that man towards ACP

ACP: Nandu…. Tum…. Vivek kya kiya hai issane aaise kue leke aayeho isse yaha

Vivek: Sir kya aap isse jante ho

ACP: haan Vivek yeh Abhijeet ka Khabari hai Nandu naam hai issaka….. per bat kya hai…..

Vivek: sir mere kahbari ne isse Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke bareme kisi ko khabar dete hue dekha… or muse bataya issi liye mai isse yaha leke aaya

ACP with angry tone: kue Nandu CiD se gadari karne ka irrada hai kya

Nandu: arre nahi nahi sahab kya bat kar rahai ho… muse toh Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ne kaha tha unnka pata uss adami ko bata ne ko

ACP: Kya…. Tum kya tum janate ho woh adami kon tha…..

Nandu: nahi sahab pata nahi…. Muse sirf uss adami ka pata diya gaya tha….

Fredy: acha yeh batao Daya sir or Abhijeet sir kaha hai…..

Nandu: sir woh woh…

Vivek: yeh woh woh kya kar rahe ho…

Nandu: woh sir unhone order diya hai… kaha hai kisi or ko na batau ki woh kaha hai….

ACP: hmmmm unhone order diya hai… janate ho mai kon hue…..

Nandu: sir aap toh ACP sir ho….

ACP: haan joh tumhare woh do sir hai na….. Daya sir or Abhijeet sir (he stress on word sir) unko order deta hue…. toh ab mai tumhe order de raha hue…. chalo bolo…..

Nandu gives address of DUO to CID team…..

ACP Vivek and Fredy reach at that place… ACP knocks the door….. but its already opened… three enters in to house…. Check house well…. Vivek found food plates in a dustbin…. Where Fredy found a leady handkerchief… but DUO was not there….

Vivek: sir plates mili hai shayad yaha 4 log the….

Fredy: or sir yeh leady handkerchief mila hai…. matlab char me se ek ladki hogi

ACP shook his head as he is disagree with Fredy: nahi nahi nahi… ek nahi do ladkiya thi…..

Vivek: Sir matlab aap kehena chahte hai ki yaha Daya sir Abhijeet sir Muskaan or Dr. Tarika the…

ACP: haan Vivek bilkul sahi kaha tumne….. per yeh log karna kya chate hai…. Vivek Fredy muse 20 minute ke under Raghu pan wala bureau me chahiye…

Vivek and Fredy say yes sir and left the place…..

ACP still thinking about DUO and 4 girls…

Here Daya and Abhijeet on Daya's bike….. they reach to a place…..

Daya: uss note me toh yahi ka pata likha tha… per yaha koi dikhayi nahi de rah ahai boss

It's a old closed factory… Abhijeet searching nearby area….

Abhijeet: Daya pata nahi per muse kuch gadbad lag rahi hai…

Daya: boss gadbad toh hai…..

He pointed towards a closed door…. Both come close to the door….. its closed from inside…. Daya by eyes only ask Abhijeet that should he bang on door….. Abhijeet just node and A bang…

They enter in that room… and found two girls tied up unconscious….. they move close to them to un-tugged their hands….. but at same time door shut from outside… Abhijeet move to check door…. While Daya still engaged to untied the girls….

Abhijeet check door and try to judge whats going on outside… he gives an shocking expression to Daya…

Daya comes closer to him and he is also shocked…

Abhijeet: fas gaye Daya…

Daya: yeh log bahar kar kya rahai hai…. checking door…..

Abhijeet: inn logone bahar se dawaje ke uppar kuch thok diya hai jisase hum yeh khol na sake….

Daya: ab kya karenge….

Abhijeet and Daya smiled….. like they know this is only going to be happened….

Here in Bureau Raghu enters….

ACP asked Raghu that what information he pass to DUO

Raghu: Sir aaj se kariban 4 din pehele mere dukan ke samne 2 ladkiya aayi thi un me se ek ka phone baja jab woh mere dukan se ja rahi thi… maine suna ki woh ladkiya CID ke kisi officers per jan lewa humle ki bat kar rahi thi or haan ussne kisi suitcase ke bareme bhi bat ki…

ACP thinking to him self: unn dono ne sahi information Raghu ko di… per woh CID officer hai kon yah toh ab tak pata nahi chal paya hai….. kya woh Daya ya Abhijeet mese koi hai…. per ab yeh dono bhi gayab hai or woh do ladkiya bhi… uppar se Tarika or Muskaan bhi…. Akhir yeh sab ho kya raha hai… joh sabuthume uss ghar se mile ussase toh yahi lagata hai ki Daya or Abhijeet ko pata hai ki woh CID officer kon hai….. toh unn logone muse kue nahi bataya… or Muskaan or Tarika ko hi iss sab me involved ke kiya… Tarika ek forensic doctor hai….. usse kue…. Kahi un ladkiyo ke bareme pata chala iss liye toh nahi… shayad muse unn ladkiyo ke thikane pe jana chahiye…

ACP left the bureau in hurry…

At small house at a lonely place…. ACP comes in his car and push the door of the house which is already open…..

ACP: darwaja khula hai… kuch na kuch toh hua hai yaha pe….

He check all cupboards and drowers….

ACP: yaha se sari chije gayab hai….. per kisne ki hongi gayab…..agar woh bate dushaman ke hath lag gayi toh…

At closed factory…

DUO check that room….. they found some wholes to ruff….

Daya: hmmm toh ruff ko ched kiye gaye hai taki hawa under bahar ho sake…

Abhijeet: yaha pani rakha gaya hai….. matlab itani jaldi marne ka plan nahi hai hume…..

Both share a glance….. Abhijeet take some water and splash it on girls face… both girls regains consciousness… DUO already removes rope from their hands and feet…

G1: aap dono yaha….

Daya in teasing tone: haan kya kare jis ke liye hum intane special hai ki woh humara din rat picha karti hai….. ab usse musibat rakh ke hum chain se kaise baith sakte the…. Kue Abhijeet

Abhijeet instantly: wahi toh… or waise bhi tumhare messages bohot miss kar raha tha mai…..

Daya : achaaaa…..

Abhijeet in false anger: haan

**DUO are locked in room... where is Muskaan and Tarika... What is the thing which ACP is finding... Who is that CID officer in danger... and most important who is that follower**

* * *

**ok guys next chapter will answer all this answer so keep reading and reviewing... Only 2-3 review will not tempt me to update soon... **


	8. Face Off

**The Faceoff**

A place like garage…. Muskaan and Tarika seating inside with a man…. One laptop some CD's tracking device some papers and one pen drive lying on the table….. Muskaan is working on laptop while Tarika is going through papers…

Man handover Tea to both girls…..

Tarika: Nandu thank you so much….. aapne humari bohot madat ki hai…

Muskaan continue: haan sach me yaha chupne ki jagah di…

Nandu: arre bas bas madam… Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki wajah se aaj me ek sharif admi ki jindagi ji raha hue… aaj mera khud ka garage hai… ab maine aap ki thodi madat ki toh ussame kya bada kam kiya….. chaliye aap log aapna kam kijiye….. mai baki intajam karta hue…

Nandu left the place….. Muskaan scanning all the files on laptop and Tarika is busy on papers which are coded in a scientific format…..

Tarika (screamed): OMG

Muskaan who got shocked: Tarika kya hua…..

Tarika (happy on her discovery): Muskaan Abhijeet or Daya ka shak bilkul thik tha… yeh dekho in papers ko Kisi Forensic Doctor ne hi set kiye hai…. waha koi Foresic expert hai…

Muskaan (noded as she is agreed with Tarika): Haan Tarika tum sahi keh rahi ho…. Maine iss computer ko achi tarah se check kiya hai yaha ki kayi files CID ki files hai or haan ek ajeeb bat hai….. iss me kuch files bilkul aaise maintained hai jaise Daya or DADA maintained karte hai…

Tarika: yani woh ladkiya Daya or Abhijeet ke sath kam kar chuki hai…..

Muskaan: yeh sab papers or files dekh ke toh yahi lagta hai….. kue ki itanane salo me Daya or Dada ne CID me ek alag file maintained karne ka system develop kiya hai…. CID Mumbai me aane wale ko hi sirf iss system ke bareme itani achi jankari ho sakti hai…..

Tarika: Muskaan yani woh dono wahi hai….. halake humre pass Raghune banwaya hua sketch tha per woh itana clear nahi tha…. Kueki dono ne aapne chehere coverup kiye hue the….. per ab inn files ko dekhke lagata hai Daya or Abhijeet ka guess sahi tha….. woh dono mese forensic expert hai….

Muskaan and Tarika at same time: Dr. Niyati Pradhan…..

Tarika (smirks): haan wahi hogi jis tarh se woh msg the flirt karne wali woh wahi hogi

Muskaan (with agree node): haan sahi kaha…. or sath me CID officer hai… Anushaka….

Garage land line rang Nandu picks up the call and gives it to Muskaan…..

Muskaan cuts the call in worry and: Tarika hume yeh sare papers leke thode hi time me kali ghat jana hoga…

Some time before in CID bureau…..

CID bureau got a call that If they want their Dear snr Inspector back then they need to give all that secret documents collected by Dr. Niyati and Officer Anushaka to them…..

All are confused to clear the confusion ACP explain them that Dr Niyati and Anushaka working on a secret mission and now both are untraceable….. Both collected some information against some terrorist group but all that files with laptop are missing now…..

ACP: muse pehele laga ki files terrorist ke pass hai…. per agar woh files humse mang rahai hai…. toh isska matlab hai ki files unn ke pass bhi nahi hai… (he in worry) toh files hai kiske pass….

Fredy: sir ab kya karenge Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ko kaise bachayenge

ACP (in anger): Fredy woh files or baki sare sabut agar mere pass hote na toh bhi mai unn logo ko nahi deta…

Fredy: sir per…..

ACP: Fredy tumhare Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ne khud ko iss musibat mai dala hai matlab woh log backup plan ke sath gaye honge waha…..

Vivek: sir per agar aaisa na ho toh…..

ACP: Vivek hum jayenge waha per durse najar rakhenge kya ho raha hai waha per… jarurat padi toh hi bichme padenge…. Per muse pura yakin hai ki Daya or Abhijeet kuch na kuch sochke hi gaye hai waha pe…..

In Factory….

Daya and Abhijeet seating on floor in front of them Niyati and Anushaka on chair…..

Niyati (In irritation): Tum dono aaise hi baithe rahoge ya kuch karo ge….

DUO exchange glance with each other and smile…..

Daya teasing: arre Abhijeet Dr. Niyati kuch keh rahi hai….. tum kuch karo….

Abhijeet irritating tone: kya Dr. Pradhan aap bhi na…..

he stands up and look at Daya….. in response Daya also gets up…..

Anushaka: Daya sir aap or Abhijeet sir iss darwaje under aaye….. woh bhi darwaja tod kar….

Abhijeet (looks at Daya) haan isse Darwaja thik se khol ke jane ki adat joh nahi hai…..

Niyati (in anger): Abhijeet common please tumhare yeh PJ's band karo….. (Abhijeet just smiles at her irritation) or Anushaka kya bol rahi hai woh samaj ne ki koshish karo…

Anushaka: Sir mai yeh kehena chahti hue ki… Niyati or mai toh bandhe hue the or behosh bhi… matlab yaha or koi tha or kisi or rastese woh yaha se bahar gaye…

She gets up and Started searching…. Daya and Abhijeet does not move… they give a determining look to both girls…

Abhijeet (in firm tone): Anushaka jab tak tum dono hume puri bat nahi batate tab tak hum dono kuch nahi karenge…. Kue Daya….

Daya node in agree: haan bilkul…

Both sat down on floor again…..

Niyati (shocking expression on her face): kya….. but tum dono yaha ho matlab sab jante hi honge na….

Abhijeet: shayad per aap ke muh se sunane ki bat hi kuch or hogi…

Niyati sigh in anger while Abhijeet Wink at Daya who is grinning…

Anushaka signal Niyati that now we have to say everything… Niyati noded in yes….

Anushaka: Sir 1 mahine pehele hume ek secret mission mila hume ek bohot bade terrorist group ko pakadne me or unke khilaf sabut jama karne me ATS ki madat karni thi… Humne hummara mission almost complete kar liya tha… uss group ke bareme kafi khufiya jankari hum jama kar chuke the… hum sab sabut ATS ko dene hi wale the…..

NIyati: Magar kariban hafta bhar pehele hume pata chala ki uss gang ke members kisi CID officer ki jaan lene ki planning kar rahai hai…..

Daya: kya tum dono ko pata tha woh member kon hai

Niyati: nahi hume nahi pata tha…. Per haan hume pata chala tha ki koi ek suitcase hai jisame ek bomb or uss CID officer ki sari jan kari hai…

Abhijeet: ohhhh ok fir tum logo ne kya kiya

Anushaka: Humne yeh bat turant ACP sir ko inform ki…. ACP sir ne kaha ki woh aap dono ko suspend kar denge or phir hum aap dono ke unofficially and secretly iss case ko solve karne me involve karle….

Daya and Abhijeet looks ar each other…. And smile as their understanding that they got suspended for some special purpose is right….

Daya: hmmm matlab humara suspension aap logo ka plan tha…..

Anushaka: haan….. aage humne aap dono ko msg karna or sare CID officers ke phone track karna start kar diya….

Daya: hmmm yeh bat toh hume pata chal chuki hai…..

Niyati surprised: kaise

Abhijeet: jab tumne muse message karna start kiya tab hume kaga ki yeh koi CID me se hai koi Dost… (Niyati and Anushka gives look to each other) kue ki humari kafi adate usse pata thi….. toh humne sare x cid officers ke bareme pata karwaya toh ussame se tum dono ke current position ki koi information department ke pass nahi thi toh hume laga ki woh tum dono hi hongi….. or fir ACP sir tum dono se milne aaye tab hum unnke piche hi the…..

Anushka: ohhh…..

Niyati: not Bad Abhijeet… Abhi bhi tumhari sharpness waise ki waise hi hai….

Daya in childish complaining tone: Bas Abhijeet ki tariff or mai…..

Niyati: tum bas thode mote ho gaye ho baki bilkul waise hi ho Daya…

Abhijeet give a look to Daya like he is saying dekho maine kaha tha na wait kam karo per tum mante hi nahi ho…..

Daya (before Abhijeet start with those words in hurry to Anushaka) haan toh aage kya hua

Anushaka: humare plan ke mutabit humne aap tak woh khabar Raghu pan wala ke jariye pohochayi…. Humara khayal tha uss khabar ke bad aap log kuch aaisa kareneg ki aap uss CID officer ke bareme pata karne ki koshish karenge…..

Abhijeet (interrupt): per humne Gayab hoke sara case palat diya…..

Niyati: haan per ek gadbad or ho gayi pata nahi kaise humare bareme uss gang ke members ko pata chal gaya or unhone hume kidnapped kar liya….

Daya: yeh sab kuch thik hai per ek bat abhi khatak rahi hai (all give surprise look to Daya) iss sab me ek Forensic expert ko involve karne ki kya jarurat thi…. matlab ek undercover mission me ek forensic expert ko involve karna…..

Niyati: kue tum logo ne Woh kidani racket ko pakadne ke liye Tarika ko nahi involve kiya tha kya…..

Abhijeet remember Meet and Preet scene and blush like anything….. Daya started teasing him by eyes…..

Daya: arre woh toh situation ki demand thi kue Abhijeet

Abhijeet instantly: haan wahi toh…

Anushaka: Sir Darsal yeh gang chalane wala ek science expert hai….. yeh human bodies pe kuch research kar raha hai….. or woh research kya hai hume yahi pata lagana tha…. Baki sare illegal dhande bas uss research work ko fund karwane ke liye hai…..

Niyati: ab agar sari bate aap donoki samaj me aa gayi hogi toh aap dono yaha se nikalne ke bareme sochenge…..

Abhijeet and Daya gets up instantly… they search whole room and found a trap door at the back side of room…

Daya is busy with that trap door…. While Abhijeet comes to Anushaka and Niyati….

Abhijeet: Dr Pradhan or Anushaka tum dono yaha se jao or sidhe ACP sir se milo….. hum yaha sambhal lenge…..

Niyati: per…

Daya: Please hum jaisa keh rahai hai tum log waisa hi karo…

Both girls run from trap door…

Girls reach at back side off room….. 2-3 peoples are there but they are careless….. so girls escape easily….. when both reach at main road…. They dial ACP sir's no from PCO…. ACP told them to be at Kali ghat…

**Author's note**

**Is really DUO has some plans in there mind? Who tell Tariks and Muskaan about Kali ghat... What will happened with DUO when the kidnappers come back and got to know that Niyati and Anushaka are escape... for all wait for next chapter**

**please read and review friends **


	9. Win and Lost

**Win and Lost**

In Factory Room…

Duo settled on Chairs they are seating like king and waiting…

Daya (still busy in thinking something): ek bat ka or confusion hai Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (in irritation): abbey Daya… ab kya hai AAIN….

Daya (gives a sweet smile and glance to irritated Abhijeet): yaar unhe kaise pata tha ki Tarika ke ghar pe tumhe khatara hai…

Abhijeet: simple hai Daya phone se… (He shared a meaning full glance at Daya)

Daya: Matlab Dr. Tarika ka phone bhi yeh dono track kar rahi thi…..

Abhijeet (he bang on Chair with his feast): haan woh bhi toh CID ka hissa hai khatara usse bhi toh ho sakta hai

Daya (thinking and explaining tone): hmmm matlab tumhe aaye Tarika ke phone se unnhe yeh pata chala ki sham ko hum Tarika ke ghar jane wale hai or Swetta ka joh phone Tarika ko aaya hoga ussase Shwetta ki khabar mili….. or Airport per woh dono thi jahase unhe Shwetta ke bareme pata chala hoga…..

Abhijeet (Concluded): haan yahi hoga or kya…..

At the same time they heard some voice at door….. They Glance at each other and smiled but did not move from chair…

After 5 minutes door gets opened and DUO jumped on their feats…. From door 4 people with covered face come inside… all have guns in their hand….

M1 to DUO in anger: woh ladkiya kaha hai…

Daya smiles at Abhijeet and answerd: wahi jaha honi chahiye….

M2: koi bat nahi tum dono toh ho… .

DUO did not respond just smiled….. they about to attack on them…. But M1 understand what's going to happened…

M1: yeh mat bhulo ki uss CID officer ki jindgi abhi bhi mere hath me…

DUO exchange shocking look…. Then node at each other and they are stand still…. M3 and M4 make quick move…. They first check DUO for arms but did not find any… then they tied Duo's hands and makes then seat to chairs…..

Abhjeet: kon ho tum or kya chahte ho humse…

A man enters in to room from back side….. he is not covering his face….. Duo try to recollect whether they meet that man before or not…..

Again they see each other…

Abhijeet (in firm tone): Samapat Tum…. Ohhh toh tum ho iss sab ke piche…

Samapat (in angry and shouting tone): Haaan Abhijeet me hue….. Tumne kya socha tha….. woh jail ki diware muse rok lengi…. Mere research ko rok lengi…nahi Abhijeet nahi Tum or Salunke milkar bhi muse nahi rok paye….. dekho…. Dekho…. aaj mera research complete ho gaya…. per phir phir tum CID walone mere kam me tang adadi… woh files churali tum logo ne musase…. Mere research ki files… per koi bat nahi… ab tum muse woh files lake doge Abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet just smiled at him….

Samapat: haslo Abhijeet or haslo….

A man from 4 goes out and come with Salunke….

Duo exchange glance the victory can be seen in their eyes…..

Sampat: Abhijeet tumhari or iss Salunke ki wajah se muse 4 saal jail me bitane pade mera research license chin liya gaya…

Daya gives a proud look to Abhijeet…

Sampat: haslo or Haslo Abhijeet per ab or nahi has paoge….. aage ka jindagi ka her ek pal tum or yeh Salinke iss regret me gujaro ge… pehele maine socha saja tumhe du per nahi Ab mai Saja dunga isse iss Daya ko or Dard hoga tumhe….

He move towards Daya…

After some time at Kalighat….

Tarika and Muskaan standing on road with laptop and files in hand… ACP Fredy Vivek Niyati and Anushaka are at their hidden place…. They can see whats going on at road clearly…..

Vivek: yeh Muskaan or Dr. Tarika yaha kya kar rahai hai…

ACP: aane boyfriends ko bachane aaye hai…. dekho hath me sare sabut hai…

Niyati: haan sir yeh toh humne collect ki hue information hai…

Anushaka: per ek bat abhi bhi muse khatak rahi hai… Daya sir or Abhijeet sir humare sath kue nahi aaye… akhir kya wajah hogi…

At the same time on road a vehicle stops in front of Muskaan and Tarika… Vehicle was drawn by Abhijeet… Abhijeet gets down from car followed by Two mask mans…. Then Samapat comes out with Daya and one Mask man other mask man carrying Dr. Salunke

ACP: Salunke yeh yaha kaise aaya….. ohhh ab samaj me aaya Daya or Abhjeet tum dono ke sath kue nahi aaye….. Salunke ko bachane ke liye….

On Road…..

Abhijeet comes to Tarika and Muskaan woh bags dedo…. Tarika about to give bags…

When ACP and Team comes there… They attack on Samapat and all four mans….. Sampat got panic with sudden attack and breack on bottle on floor…..

Abhijeet shouts on him nad Sampat laugh like a mad man…

Fredy and Vivek took four men and Samapat To police station now ACP Abhijeet Tarika Muskaan Daya Niyati Abushka and Saluke on road…..

Abhijeet looking at that Brocken bottle with teary eyes… Where Daya is stand still….. ACP comes near to Abhijeet….

ACP: Abhijeet tum yeh kya kar rahai the…. Niayti and Anushaka ne itane mehnat se or Khatarose khel kar jama ki hue sari jankari Samapat ko dene chale the…. Kya hogaya hai tumhe Haan… ACP puts his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and Abhijeet comes in to sense…

He looks at Daya who smiles at him…. A different kind of grace in his eyes….. slowly that eyes shut and Daya fall on ground….

All rush towards him….. Abhijeet took that Vehicle in rash towards hospital….. Dr. takes Daya in ICU…. His condition was worst…. His nose started bleeding in mid way to hospital…

All are in passage of Hospital… Abhijeet is madly crying…. He is not in his sense….

ACP place hand on Abhijeet's shoulder….

ACP: Abhijeet sambhal usse kuch nahi hoga…

Abhijeet: ACP sir aap ko kisane kaha tha bichame aane ke liye mai sambhal raha tha na… aaj Daya ki iss halat ke jimedar aap ho….. mai aap ko kabhi maf nahi karunga…..

ACP all stunt after looking Abhijeets that look..

Abhijeet sat down: nahi mai hue isska jime dar mai….. haan mai hue…

Salunke come forward: ACP tumhe bichme nahi aana chahiye tha…..

ACP: Salunke tum bhi….

Salunke: haan mai bhi…

ACP: Tum log aapne desh ke gaddar ko usssike khif ke saresabut de rahai the or mai chupchap dekhata rahue…

Salunke: ACP itana hi bharosa hai aapne officers pe aapne dost pe….. khair tum se toh….

Dr came out all gathered around him except Abhijeet hue is still on floor and murmuring words that He is responsible for Daya's this condition…

Dr: Dekhiye unnki halat kharab hai bohot kharab…. Unnki naak se lagatar khoon beh raha hai… or reson pata nahi charaha hai… maine dawai di hai oer woh iss per koi asar nahi kar rahi hai

Salunke: Dr. bas aap boliye or kitana waqt hai

Dr: Shayad or 5 se 6 ghate yeh thode strong hai toh…. 7 ghante agar bleeding hum rok nahi paye toh unnka bachana kafi mushakil hai…..

Salunke turns towards Niyati and Tarika: Muse tum dono ki madat ki jarurat hai…..

All are confused including ACP:

Salunke again repeat his words but bit louder this time

Niyati: Dr Salunke bat kya hai

Salunke: Puri bat toh nahi bata sakta waqt nahi hai…. per samapat ne Daya ko ek chemical virus diya hai…. jiska ani dose ussane invent kiya tha….. ussake bottle ussane waha phode di… ab hume uss anti dose ko wapas banake Daya ko bachana hoga…..

All are shocked…..

Tarika regain her sense and stand besides his boss…

Salunke: muse samapat ke research ki woh files chahiye joh Niyati or Anushaka waha se leke aaye the…..

Salunke Niyati and Tarika move towards research lab of Samapat which is known to Niyati…

ACP seats on Chair at corridor with hand on his forehead. Muskaan his weeping which is consoled by Tasha…. Abhijeet still in same position on floor totally lost his sense….. other CID team standing with worried expression…

Its 3 hourse from Salunke Tarika and Niyati left…

Vivek makes a call toh Salunke who said that its too much complicated as all formula's written in the coded language….. they are on their best…

**Note**

**Sorry guys its a rushy update... **

**Some thing more will come in next chapter... please Read and review...**


	10. The beginning

**The Beginning**

Salunke Niyati and Tarika on their best…

Tarika: hume jaldi karna hoga ab sirf adha ganta hai dawai hospital tak pohochani hogi…

Niyati: per Tarika Humne ab tak isse test nahi kiya hai… aaise hi yeh dawai Daya ko dena khatar nak ho sakata hai

Salunke: haan Tarika hum isse test karte hai or…

Salunke does not able to complete his sentenced as Abhijeet bark in with bang…. He move from Hospital with frustration that three forensic doctors not yet completed their task

He look ahead towards Tarika who is holding a test tube filled with a liquid which is outcome of their 5 and half hours continues work…

He did not say a word just catch Tarika's hand so tightly and drag her with him…..

Tarika and Other two doctors about to say something but Abhijeet did not allowed them to say….

He with rash drive reach at hospital… Tarika holding her breath in whole travel….. They reach at Hospital…. He drags her to Daya's room… and Drs are at ICU door try to stop them but he push Dr. aside….. when other team members are about to interrupt ACP stops them…..

ACP: jane do usse…. Woh kisi ki nahi sunega….

Abhijeet Tarika followed by Muskaan enters in to Daya's room… Daya'a heart beat counter machine showing his beats are so slow….. his nose still bleeding….. Pillow cover is red… after looking scenario Abhijeet moves one step back….. but soon he regain his energy and signal Tarika to give that anti dose to Daya….

Tarika grab all the carrage and: Abhijeet yeh tested nahi hai…..

Abhijeet does not reply by words but he took knife which is kept in fruit basket….. and kept it on his wrist…. Whole team including ACP is shocked on Abhijeet's this behavior as Abhijeet is not a person who can commit suicide… Daya tried two times before when he trapped but Abhijeet he overcomes from his problems or went in to silent zone but this is something beyond everyone's expectation….. Tarika giving unbelievable glance while he again signal her to give injection… Tarika prepared injection but heisted to give it… Abhijeet look at her and cuts his wrist a bit… in result his hand started bleeding…. Tarika become more panic she glances at Muskaan….. she just give a node to Tarika…

Tarika gives that anti does to Daya…. and went towards Abhijeet….. She takes that knife from Abhijeet's hand and throws it away… Abhijeet lower his head… Tarika did not say anything but just walked outside Muskaan gives Company to her….

Abhijeet sat near to Daya's bed and put his hand on Daya's hand…..

Daya's nose is still bleeding… After seeing Abhijeet clam ACP tells doctor and nurse to attend Daya… also says nurse to first aid Abhijeet's wrist… Nurse move towards Abhijeet and try to bandage his wrist but Abhijeet gives an angry look to her… She steps back but ACP gives her support and finally she gives first aid to Abhijeet….

After an hour of tension, Doctor comes out and say now Daya is improving but….

Abhijeet was following doctor he listen that but and gets shock….

Abhijeet: But… But kya AAIN…. Improvement haina toh ab kya hai…

Tarika comes near to Abhijeet and put her hand on his shoulder slowly makes him seat on corridors chair…..

ACP after watching Abhijeet he asked in concern: But kya Doctor

Doctor: dekhiye ACP sahab yeh Virus naye kisam ka tha… nose bleeding ke alawa or kya kya damages karta hai hume nahi pata issi liye hume pura body examination karna padega ussi ke bad mai kuch keh sakata hue… or haan yeh bhi dekhna hoga ki anti dose ne kitana asar kiya hai yeh bhi dekhana hoga…. Toh agale 24 ghante mai unhe under observation…

ACP: thik hai doctor

Muskaan: Doctor Daya ko hosh kab aayega…

Doctor: dekhiye abhi mai kuch bhi nhi keh sakata…. Heavy blood loss hua hai toh usse body kaise react karti hai yeh dekhna hoga… Don't worry mam we are trying our level best….. or ek aap logo mese koi ek hi yaha ruk sakta hai…

ACP tells Muskaan to stay back….. and others to move... when they move they saw Abhijeet is still on same seat…. ACP is really worried about his both officers…. One is fighting against death and other is gone in to silence zone…

ACP knows his both officers….. In journey of 15 years, Both are playing with every danger which is part and parcel of their duty…. They know how much risk of life they are taking….. Anything happened to one make others life hell….. But this time situation is different, Abhijeet is feeling totally responsible for Daya's current situation…..

For ACP both are like his own sons… now he just want both his sons back on fire… ACP knows that moving Abhijeet away from Daya will create more mess…. So he took Muskaan Tarika and others away from hospital…..

ACP gives strict instructions to All including girls they will not to visit hospital till next day morning they will go to hospital only of Abhijeet called them…. Muskaan and Tarika spend one more sleepless night both are worried about DUO…

Next Day morning team Visit hospital… first they went to Visit Daya… everyone is shock when they went inside… Daya is seating on bed and smiling….. Abhijeet cutting apples and Daya is eating it….. same time Abhijeet is talking something in annoying tone to Daya

Abhijeet: Abey Raat bhar sone nahi diya muse ab sona chaha toh utha diya muse woh bhi kiss liye toh Janab ko bhuk lag rahi hai….

Daya did not reply he is busy with Apple and laugh…..

And others are busy in capturing the beautiful friendship pic in their memory forever

**Author's note:**

**First i want to say sorry to keep u all waiting for so lang... I was packed up with my office work and also write a story in mid way to gift it to my Friend... any ways I am promising a DUO movement soon...**

**Hope u all like this one... Read and review please**


End file.
